She's My Bunny
by ncesscess
Summary: Rin, the Student President has a LOVE feeling towards Len since they were in Kindergarten. But Len, the most popular boy in school only has a LIKE feeling towards Rin. RinxLen, and maybe Lemon at later chapter, haha!
1. Chapter 1

**Waaa, this is my first fanfic, aaa...**

**Warning, I have a bad English, aa so sorry. If you hate me, dont read it T.T**

**Disclaimer : I own Vocaloid (Yeah, I wish...)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin's POV<em>**

Uurgh, Kagamine Len is the most annoying boy in the world! How pathetic, only flirt with girls, nothing more. Why is he in the same class as me? He shouldn't left America. Totally annoying. It's been 2 weeks since I am a classmate of Len, but it's been like forever!

Currently, I am placed in a class called 11A. "A" class is a special class for students who are smart in the 11th grade class. Not trying to be arrogant, but since primary school, I've been very diligent and smart as a student. I always got the first rank in class. Learning is the most important thing in my life. So, I am very proud of myself that "they" put me in this A class.

But... why Kagamine Len is in the same class as me? Is he diligent? Is he smarter than me?!

Well actually, when I was in kindergarten, I kinda like him, but now I'm not! I have chosen my path, as president of the student council in this school. I would not be tempted by guys, especially a guy like Kagamine Len!

Kagamine Len... what the hell?! Even his last name is the same as mine. It makes me sick every time I try to remember.

"Oi, Rin! Wake up!" Miku shouted as she suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. I just realized that I've been looking at Kagamine Len's desk with a blank stare. "Hh... what is it Miku?"

"Go to the canteen with me, pleeaassee... I'm sooo hungry... Pleeaassee..." cried Miku with her pretty little face. But the longer you look at her face, you will get bored of it.

"Hh, fine..." I replied.

"Yaay! Thanks Rin!"

Oh, I just remembered that Miku is actually one of the most popular girl in our school. Well, duh, she's pretty and outgoing. Boys keep bothering her all the time. Actually Miku can handle those perverted boys by herself, but I, as a Student President and her best friend will definitely protect Miku!

We walked through the school corridor. Many boys tried to bother Miku, but when they see me walking beside Miku, they always whisper to each other, "Bad Luck, why does Prez walking with her?".

I saw Miku with her cheerful face, and it looked like that she was enjoying walking with me.

Wait a sec... am I acting like a bodyguard?

But an unfortunate thing happens. Miku and I accidently going to pass Len that is hanging around with his friends. Aaah, I think I want to kill myself. Ewh! I think I'm gonna throw up when I saw him laughing like that.

What I have to do is... act normal when I pass him, and nothing stupid will happen.

I passed Len. Yaayy!

But suddenly his friends accidentally pushed Len towards me.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

I just cant believe it that I fell onto the ground, and people were watching me. So embarrassing!

"Hey! What the hell, were you trying to kill me?!" I shouted to Len.

"Oh, sorry miss... are you okay?" Len bowed down to reach my hand.

Oh... what a gentleman he is. GENTLEMAN MY ASS!

"Is this looks okay to you? I don't need your help!" I shouted as I slapped Len's hand who tried to help me. I got up and glared at Len with his weird face towards me.

"What are you looking at?! Be gone, you Playboy!"

Len's stare was getting weirder to me. I think he was annoyed about it, but he didn't say anything to me. After realized that we were in an awkward situation, I grabbed Miku's hand and left Len.

What was wrong with me? What was I saying? I don't even know if he's a playboy or not. Hngg...

* * *

><p><strong>Aa, It's too short is it?<br>****Hngg, but dont worry, I will post the next chapter. Soon...**

**For the next chapter, Len will walk Rin home and blablablablabla...**

**Please review, aa thankyou thankyou...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hhuaa, dont know why but I decided to finished this second chapter...**

**Its a bit rush, I'm so sorry...**

**So please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I'm so sleepy...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Len's POV<em>**

Playboy? Who that girl think she is? She's so annoying. But... her face seems familiar. Hmm... old friend? Who's her name? Hhh, yeah right! I will never want to be friend with an arrogant girl kind of her. But her face... I knew it somewhere.

"Hey Yuuma, who was that girl?"

"You mean Miku-san?"

"No... that girl with blonde hair and bow... who is she?"

"Oh, that's our Student President, Kagamine Rin. Len, please dont tell me that you dont know her. She's in the same class as you!"

"What? That is our Student President? THAT? She's so arrogant. And what's with her last name? Kaga... mine? That's my name!"

I thought, why does my last name is the same as that arrogant girl? I always hate arrogant girls from the beginning. But sometimes arrogant girls can make me get excited and also challenged about something. Its confusing, yes I know.

But come on, Playboy? Why did she call me a Playboy? Did I hurt her feeling or something? Hh... girls nowdays are weird. And I just found out that she's in the same class as me. Hmm, if I talk to her in the class... many girls will get the wrong idea. Maybe after school, I will apologize to her... in a nice way, of course...

.

_(after school)_

_._

Hh... where is she? School already ended 30 minutes ago, but haven't pass the main gate yet. Is it a bad idea that I told my personal driver to go home? Well I was planning to walk her home, but... will she let me?

Not long, I saw that Kagamine Rin got out from the school building. She stared at me a moment with her sour face. Seriously, what was with that girl?

"Hey, Prez..." I called.

"You again... what is it now?" she answered, full of disgust and doing that death glare at me. Okay, now I'm feaking out. She walked infront of me and I followed her.

"I just wondering... why did you call me playboy at that time? Honestly... I dont really appreciate what you said to me. It kinda hurt my feeling..." I said with full of patience, because I dont want to argue much with Prez. I stare at Prez who is walking infront of me. She's not saying anything, she dont answer my question.

"Prez... if I have mistakes to you. I am very sorry..." I said.

Prez keep silent for a moment, "Is that the reason why you were waiting and following me?". She asked that and not even trying to face me. She just keep walking with her head up.

"I... also want to walk you home... may I?"

Suddenly Prez stopped her step and turn around to face me. Oh, finally. But... her face was... red as tomato.

"W... WHAT?!"

I think she's shy.

"N-no way! I dont want to walk with a guy like you! Just, go home to your mommy!" yelled Prez with her blushing face. But her face... ohmaigawd, so cuuuteee!

But actually, although I am the most popular boy in school, I never had a girlfriend or doing intimate things with girls. I also have problem with remembering girls names and faces. That's because many girls come to me everyday. So confusing, their faces like all the same to me.

I also have never fallen in love with girl. They are all the same. But... I always fancy cute girls. Prez was cute, I admit. I cant believe it, people saying that she's a scary President. But that "Scary President" also have a cute side.

Hhaaa... but, that does not mean that I fall in love with her. I can compare like feeling and love feeling. And my feeling towards Prez is a "like" feeling, that maybe will last for 3 days long.

Not often a girl refuse my offer. Really, this girl is different.

"But Prez, I waited 30 minutes for you, and I already told my driver to go home. Will you leave me here? What kind of Student President are you?" I teased.

"YOU WHAT?! Told your driver to go ho... Aah, you idiot! Hh... fine, you can walk me home then!" Prez argued as she continued to walk.

Haha, finally Prez accept me. And now is the time I get along with Prez. Hey, dont call me playboy, but I dont feel comfortable when a girl hates me. The thing is that I have to get rid of Prez's hate feeling towards me, and I can get off of her. Ehm, first lets start a conversation.

"My name is Kagamine Len. And you must be... Kagamine Rin-san, right?"

"Who asked your name, heh?" she answered in disgust.

AARGH, THIS GIRL IS FAHKIN' ANNOYING! Other girls dont react like this when I ask their name. But this girl... THIS GIRL! AARGH!

"You know, I just hate it when I found out that my last name is the same as an arrogant girl. Especially YOU!" I state.

At that time I was so annoyed, and I dont care if I can lead to a fight. Urgh, you arrogant... GIRL!

Prez turned around and yelled, "Oi, that's suppose to be my line! And what's with that arrogant thing? I'm not arrogant!"

"Hey, take a look at yourself first! You never even come to me at school. You dont even try to greet me in the class. What kind of girl are you?"

"Hmph, why should I come to you? Its like nothing important thing that I should do instead of visiting you. And I'm very sure that you just realized that I am your classmate. You ignorant piece of trash!"

"Wha... Ignorant piece of t... hey, I am the most popular guy in school, all the girls are worshiping me!"

"Huh, I'm sorry Kagamine-san, I'm not that kind of girl. Please, dont be too happy about being so popular. Maybe girls will melt because of you, but you need forever to make me melt."

...AAAAA! You arrogant! Who do you think you are?! See, this is what I meant that arrogant girls can make me feel chalenged. And I dont know why, I now want to make her fall for me even I have never done that before to a girl. Honestly, I dont really like when I found a girl likes me and I cant reply her feeling. But this Kagamine Rin girl makes me want to toy her!

"Hey, hey, dont be the stupid person now! I swear I will make you fall for me. Soon! You see, I will be the one that you always wanted instead of somebody else! I hope you're ready, because it will happen!"

"Whatever you say, but I wont fall for you, Kagamine-san!"

**_Rin's POV_**

I dont know why, but our quarrel seems so fun, and in a blink, we finally arrived at my house front gate. It felt very fast unlike usual.

"Hh... so this is it. Home sweet home." I said with my weak voice

"Hmm, this house is good, I like it." Len replied as he staring at my house. What a freak. He's just staring at my house and smiled at himself like a crazy idiot. But...

"Uhm... thank you... for walking me home..." I said shaking. Aah, why am I shaking? Why does my heart beats fast? Aah, I'm guessing that Len is watching my blushing face. Aaah, so embarassing!

"But... you're not comming in!". Aah, now. My tsundere side is showing up accidentally. Aah, I actually want Len to go to my house, and we can have fun together...

ALKDVHNAUHF NO WAY!

"Hah, whyyyy?" he shout.

"Just no, you cant! Now go home!"

Len stared at me with his grim face "Is that the way how you thank me? Unacceptable. At least let me visit your house. Pleaseeee..." he invoked

Oh no, was he invoking?! Aah, I cant stand when a person invoking me. Especially my dearest Kagamine Len.

DEAREST MY ASS!

"Hh... whatever, you freak!" I yelled at him with my tsundere style. Embarassing.

.

.

.

After we got inside, Len is wandering like a detective. "Hmm, you got a nice living room. Why is it quiet here? Your parents are not home yet?"

I keep silent for a moment after hearing Len's question. "No." I answered.

"So, where are your parents, Kagami..."

"Uhm, dont you feel weird like calling me Kagamine? Its like calling your own last name, you know? Just call me Rin. But dont add –chan or –sama, please..."

I tried to change Len's question topic. I dont like talking about my parents. But I dont know why, I just let Len call my first name, like what was I thinking?

"Hmm. Okayy... Rin, call me Len!" Len smiled at me.

Ohmaygawd, he's so handsome! My face is starting to blush after seeing that fiew.

Nooo! That's not what I meant! Len is not handsome! He's ugleeehhh!

"Uhm Len, shouldnt you call your driver to pick you up?"

_Silent_

"Len?!"

_Silent_

"Kagamine Len! Listen when people talk to you!" I yelled as I look for Len.

He looks like viewing at my old photos near the television.

Wait a sec... MY OLD PHOTOS?!

Shit, shit! If Len finds out that I'm his Kindergarten friend, I'm a dead mea...

"Hey Rin, I think I know you..." said Len.

"N-no! You dont know me at all!" I screamed as I run towards Len to grab my old photos

"Hey, yeah I know you! You're that girl in Kindergarten who liked to cosplay, right? Hahaa! I should've known that it was you, Rin! And... you were one of those girls who liked me, right Rin" he smirk.

I'm dead. He knows me. And that cosplay thing. And that thing that I actually... have feeling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hhaa, so what do you think?<strong>

**Good, bad, no, yes, maybe, I dont know...**

**Aah, I'm so sleepy...**

**Review pleasee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hhaa... finally done!**

**Tomorrow is Monday and I will be very busy for school... NOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I own Vocaloid in my dream...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin's POV<em>**

I'm very sure that right now Len is watching my "oh-so" red face. Aaah, what should I do? What should I dooo?! I'm so stupid!

I turned away from Len, and avoiding an eye contact. "Uh... L-Len, I think you should go now..."

But suddenly, Len pushed me and pinned me to the wall. Our body is so close and I can feel heat around my body. Wat is dis?! Omaigawd, omaigawd, omaifahkingawd! All I can see is only Len's face. He smirk at me. So sexay... Whatt? No, thats not what I meant!

"Rin... I know that's you. Hmph, maybe this is my biggest chance to make you fall for me. Isnt that nice?" he whisper to my ear. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. Aah Len... He was totally hot... totally...

SLAP!

Oh my, I didnt see that coming. I just slapped Len on his face! "What the hell, Len?! You flirt crap! Aaaa! You should die in hell! You are the most ugly person in the wooooooorrrrllllddddd!"

God, punch me now. I think my face just got red again. But maybe not as red as Len's cheek after I slapped him. Huh, look at that crap, holding his red cheek makes him so... hand...so...

"YOU ARE SO UGLYYYYY!"

SLAPP!

I dont know what was going on my head, but I just slapped Len for the second time. Just realized that I was going nuts, I run into my room straight away and locking my door.

"Rin... hey, Rin" Len's voice behind the door.

I dont know what should I say to Len. I was so embarassed, so I decided not to answer Len.

"Rin... if you give me this silent treatment... uhm... maybe I should go, Rin..." he said softly behind my the door. I keep silent. Urgh, you ignorant piece of crap! He didnt even try to apologize. You piece of crappp! I hate Kagamine Len foreverrrrr!

**_Len's POV_**

_._

_(in Len's bedroom)_

_._

Was I a bit mean today? Urgh, maybe I was being very mean and rude to her. Hmm...

Actually, this is my first time to do weird thing like pinning a girl to a wall and say in a seductive way. OLkghadkjhgksafjhaksjgkajbs, what was I thinking, that was so stupid! Remembering that scene just makes me want to kill myself.

And what was with her, slapping me twice like that?! It hurts like hell! But... her face... was sooo cute that I want to keep her (=w=).

Hh, seriously, what was I thinking? I was mean to her and I didnt apologize? What kind of monster am I?! I think tomorrow I will apologize to her in the class. Again. In the class? Ah, I see now Rin is my classmate, right? I wonder where her desk is at.

Oh, but before that, I will write things in my diary first. Well, yeah you can say that I am weird. The most popular boy in school, secretly has a diary book with yellow cover and banana drawing, and weird writing style. Yeah, I do love banana.

_'__... today I met a new girl, named Kagamine Rin. Well, its not really a new girl, she's my classmate. And I just found out that she's my Kindergarten friend! You remember right? That Rin, that one girl who obsessed about me and that cosplayer that I always admire. She's still cute like she used to be. But... she's damn arrogant. Plus annoying! I dont know why, but I never forget that cosplayer, Rin, until now...'_

.

_(the next day, before the class start)_

.

There's no Rin in the class. Maybe she have not arrived yet. I'm watching people who got into the class. Gumi-san, Yuuma, Oliver-san, Miki-san, and Hatsune... san.

Hmm, Hatsune-san? Isnt that the girl who always with Rin? Her best friend, maybe? She's... a bit beautiful. No, she's very beautiful with her long teal hair. Hmm, no wonder that she's popular with boys.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Len-kun?" Suddenly Akita-san appear from nowhere.

"Oh, Akita-san, when did you come?"

"From long time ago! You're so mean for not noticing me, Len-kun! Hmmmppphhh!" she said cutely. Like ewh (-_-). Yeah, actually Akita-san is one of those girls who like me. Sad, really.

I'm just staring at Akita-san with no expression at all. And suddenly Rin just arrived. Is it just me, but she looks even cuter than yesterday. Awww... I keep staring at Rin who is walking to her desk, and her desk is at... oh, that, at the back corner, besides Hatsune-san.

I'm not waiting any longer. I get up from my desk and coming toward Rin's desk.

"L-Len-kun, where are you going?!" shout Akita-san from her desk but I'm not paying attention at her, and just keep walking to Rin's desk. Rin only glare at me. Scary...

"What do you want, idiot?" she said in disgust.

Hmm, I can understand why she act like this. I was rude and mean, yeah I know. I keep silent for a second, and saying a word with gently and softly, wishing that she will forgive me, "I am sorry..."

"...no" ß her short answer. Gawd!

Actually, I'm not very surprised with her answer. What I did yesterday was unforgivable. I just keep silent and keep my head down.

"But... if you buy me Enji Ice Cream, maybe I will forgive you..." Rin said in a sudden.

"Y-Yes! I will take you there after school!" I shout with happiness. Why am I very happy?!

"What? After school?! The cafe is a bit far from school. Its not have to be today!"

"No its fine. We will go there by my car, okay?!"

Rin just keep silent and staring at me with her head down. And her blushing cheek. Cute. "Promise, Len?"

I smile at her and say, "Yes, its a promise..."

Wait, did I just say that?! I seriously will buy that girl an Enji Ice Cream? That food is expensive for an Ice Cream. Oh, I think I have enough money to buy it. Its not a problem if it comes to money, because actually I am very rich.

When I return to my own desk, Akita-san immediately shout, "Len-kuuuun, what were you talking about with Prez? Will you get a punishment? She's so mean, right?!"

Oh woman, cant you just shut up?! "No, Akita-san, we were just talking about an unimportant thing. Dont worry about it."

"Oh" she answered. Oh finally she can shut her mouth up.

.

_(after school)_

.

After I pack up my books, I saw Rin's desk. She's not there! Where is she at? Dont tell me that she already forgot our promise to go to Enji cafe today. Hmm, she must not far from here. I better find her, quick.

.

"Riiiinn! Where are you going?!" I yell while running toward Rin.

"Oh, Len... I..." she answered softly with lowered head.

"Do you forget our promise to go to Enji cafe today?"

"Uhm, about that... Its fine if we're not going there."

"Hmm, why? Do you have some works to do? At least let me help you."

"No, not like that. Its like I'm taking advantage of your money. Enji Ice Cream is a bit... you know... expensive. Its alright, I already forgive you..."

I was surprised at her answer. She forgive me that easily, and she dont want me to spend my money for her. Wow. "No, its okay! Lets go there!" I shout and pull Rin's hand to my car. I heard Rin is protesting to me, but I ignored her. I already promise to Rin to take her to Enji Cafe today.

.

After we arrived at Enji Cafe, Rin ordered orange flavoured ice cream, and I ordered banana flavoured ice cream.

"Eeh, banana flavoured? Is it yum?" she teased.

"Super yum! Do you want to try it?" I replied.

"No, I think its disgusting. I dont like banana." she answered with her poker face. Still annoying, yeah?

"Oh, yeah. I have to do my math homework!" she shout and searching the book in her yellow bag. I just stare at her while eating my yummy banana ice cream. After she found her book, she look at me and ask, "Arent you going to do your homework? Its due tomorrow, remember..."

"Oh, I already did it, so dont worry..." I said with my ego. Wait, am I being arrogant now?

Rin stare at me with her surprised face, "Haaa? The question is so many and hard! When did you do it?!"

"Actually I have never done my homework at home. I always do my homework at school right after the teachers give us the homework. I think home is for me to have a rest, not thinking about school matter..."

Rin smiled with her head down and silent. What's interesting about have a rest at home?

"L-Len. Thank you, for buying me this ice cream. I really miss this ice cream..." Rin say in a sudden. She smiled happily, and very cute.

"Oh, its fine..." I replied and smile back at her.

"Actually, my parents used to buy me this ice cream..."

I say nothing and started to joke, "Haha, used to? Why used to? Is it because of your lame grades?"

"No... my parents died... 5 months ago..."

Oh nooo! I think I joke at the wrong topic and time and... Aa! How could I joke like that?! "Uhm... sorry, Rin. I didnt know that, I'm very sorry..." Len, you stupid!

"No, its fine. Not many knows about my parents death..." she said, smiling, trying to hide her saddness.

"So... who do you live with now?" I asked in doubt, worrying if I ask the wrong question.

No wonder, when I went to Rin's house it seemed so silent. I stare at Rin full of sympathy. Rin then look at me with her glassy eyes and say, "Please, dont look at me like that. I dont like when people looking down at me. I can live by myself... I... can..." her sentence havent finished yet, and she suddenly drop a tear.

"What... what is this? Why am I crying?" she whisper to herself while wiping her tears away.

I just keep quiet as I stare at her. I really dont know what to do or react to her. Usually girls cry infront of me because I reject their feeling. But this is the first time a girl is crying infront of me because of another topic. What should I tell her?

But then I realized, I am more than mean. I am a monster. Just see, she lost her family, and I was trying to add her sorrow by ditching her after she fall in love with me.

Maybe its best for me to leave her alone now. I wont talk to her anymore, otherwise she will fall in love with me, and its impossible for me to reply her feeling. Because I dont love her...

* * *

><p><strong>Ngaaa! How was it? <strong>

**Bad? Too long? Sorryyy! T.T**

**Please your Reviews pleaseee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaa, sorry for the late update. So much going on , and I had mid test last week and blablablablabla... So, hope you'll enjoy...**

**Warning, I have a bad english T.T**

**Disclaimer, I dont own Vocaloid...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin's POV<em>**

I'm an idiottt! What was I thinking yesterday?! I cried infront of the great Kagamine Len, stupid! And what was with my pitty attitude?! Urgh, humiliating!

"Kagamine Rin-san!"

Suddenly, Megurine-sensei shout my name from her desk. I was daydreaming?

"Y-yes, sensei?!"

"Are you okay? You dont look good, Kagamine-san,"

"I'm okay, sorry for interrupting the lesson, sensei."

Megurine-sensei keep quiet for a moment and continue the lesson. I stare at Len, and he just staring back at me but just a second, and he look away. I wonder what he thinks about me after yesterday. Lakljalkhgajhgkj!

And all of sudden, Miku gives me a paper, written, "Oi, Rin. I heard that yesterday you went dating with your prince, Kagamine Len, right?"

I almost scream in surprise after reading her sentence. "DATING" What the hell? I stare at Miku with "what are you talking about" face. Miku smiled with her "reply the message" face. God!

"DATING, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, NO WAY!"

"Aa, dont be like that! I bet you enjoyed it!"

"NOOOO! Hey, how do you know that yesterday I went somewhere with Len?"

"Ha?! The whole school know about the gossip, the most fearsome student president at last fall in love with the charming Kagamine Len"

"Seriouslyyyy?! What kind of gossip is that?! I hate that guy!"

"Rin... dont be like that. I know you since kindergarten. I know that you cannot forget Kagamine Len that easily. But you're one of the luckiest, you know. Not all girls can go out with him..."

"WHATEVEERRR!"

I squeeze the paper with annoyance and throw it to Miku's desk. Miku read my writing and shake her head. She didn't reply my paper. She seems to realize that I dont want to talk about that stupid things again. Urgh...

But really? That gossip? THAT GOSSIP?! Thats not true at all! What should I do?! My reputation as a Student President will be very... bad! What should I do, what should I do?!

"Okay, folks! As you know, now I will form you all into groups!" Megurine-sensei shouted all of a sudden. What did I miss?

"Aa, I hope we're in the same group, Rin!" whisper Miku excited.

"Alright, Kasane-san, Hatsune-san, Yuuma-san, and Leon-san, you folks are team one. And Oliver-san, Lily-san and Kagaimine-san, you folks are team two. And..."

Wait, which Kagamine-san is it? Me or Len?! "Uhm, excuse me, Megurine-sensei. About Kagamine-san before, was it me or Kagamine Len?

Megurine-sensei giggled and answered, "Oh, sorry. I mean both. Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len..." After she answered my question, she continued to assign groups.

Seriously? Why me?! Why always me to be with that Kagamine Len?! I hate my life, god!

"Aaah, its a pity that we're not in the same team, right Rin..." Miku said with full of dissapointment.

"U-uh, yea. I hope that we can swap the group. Me in your group, you in my group." I replied.

"Why swap? Why not being together?" Miku paused, and immiediately shouted, "Oooohh! I know why! Good luck with Kagamine Len!" she tapped on my shoulder.

Damn.

"Okay, everybody. You may gather with your group!" Megurine-sensei ordered. I saw Lily-san, Oliver-san and Len already gathered, except me. Lily-san and Oliver-san stared at me and annuciated me, 'c'mon Rin, come here!'. Len doesn't look at me at all. What's wrong with him, I wonder. Hmph! Its not like I care about him, or anything. I dont need that fag!

I took my pencil case and my biology book and went to my group spot. "Hey, Prez!" Lily-san and Oliver-san greeted me. "H-hey, guys. Looks like we're in the same group. Yaay..." I replied with an awkward tone. Len only hushed and not looking at me.

"Yaaay! Moreover, we're in the same group as Len-kuuun! Kyaaa!" said Lily-san with full of excitement. Len rolled his eyes and act ignorant like he used to be. Len lovers are just stinks, like me.

LKHAFKAJSD WAT DA HELL?

"Uhm, Lily-san, can we just go to the main topic?" Oliver-san interrupt.

"Oh ya, of course. So Megurine-sensei assigned us to do the Invertebrates topic," Lily-san answered.

"So... what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Simple. We just need to create a mind map, and after that, we have to present it infront of the class" Lily-san answered steadily.

"Uh, but the biology class will end like 10 minutes more. Its impossible that we will finish it today, right?" said Len. Oh, finally he spoke. I thought he had a toothache or something. What? He's not even smiling today or turned his head to me, or smiled at me, or greeted at me, or... wait. What was I thinking?

"Oh, you're right! Maybe I should ask Megurine-sensei about that. Megurine-senseeeeiiii!" yelled Lily-san as she moved towards Megurine-sensei

"Hey, Lily-san, how about the papers and the crayons?!" yelled Oliver-san as he followed Lily-san.

And finally, its just me and Len.

Me and... Len.

ME AND LEN!

Ooh, what should I do? What should I say? Aah, whats wrong with my heart, it beats so fast!

I peep at Len. Aaa! He's not even looking at me, and he's not even trying! Ooh, don;t worry, Len will start a conversation. He will start a conversation.

.

_(one minute later)_

_._

Unbelieveable! One minute feels like one year, and Len didn't start a conversation! Where is Lily-san and Oliver-san when I need them? This is awkward, veryvery awkward. Uhm, maybe I should start a conv...

NO! I can't give up yet! I know that Len can't stand with this awkward situation. Well, except if he's not a normal person. Hh, no matter what, Len will start a conversation. You'll see...

.

_(a minute later)_

_._

OKAY, THATS ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE IF I START THE WRONG TOPIC, BUT I WILL BE THE FIRST TO MAKE HIM TALK!

"L-Len..."

"Hey, Oliver-san! Bring the assignment! I'm dying of boredom here!" Len snapped at Oliver-san who busy with the papers. Oh, so sitting with me makes you dying of boredom, huh? Thank you, thank you very much, Len!

_._

_(after school)_

_._

Its nearly dark, and I think no one at school except me. Well, I was busy with my Student President work, so here I am. Wandering alone at school, trying to find a way home.

Hh... why I have this feeling that Len is trying to avoid me? Look, he didn't talk to me for a whole day, like we don't know each other. Len, why did you avoid me?

.

"KYAA! HBLPBHLPBHLB! CRAP, HBLBPH!"

**_Len's POV_**

Ooh, its 5.30 pm now, and I haven't got home yet. Just great. Hmm, today is a tiring day, if I must say. I have to clean up the music studio and all. Where are the students who got punished by Prez? They should help me to clean up the music studio today, but they were not coming.

Prez, huh? Hmm... Rin, I'm very sorry for today. I did this for your own good.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Oh, it looks like that my driver has arrived to pick me up. I run toward the limousine car and jump in.

"Kagamine-sama," greet my driver, Kiyoteru-san as he drive the car.

Like usual, I really like to enjoy the side view when I go home, although people say that its kinda boring.

There are trees, garbage bin, sewer, and there's a girl walking alone. She looks wet and weak and seems like about to have a blackout. Oh no...

"Stop the car, Kiyoteru-san!" I ordered.

After Kiyoteru-san stopped the car, I jump off my car and aproach the weak girl, trying to help her. After I get closer, and closer, and I think I know that girl somewhere.

Wait a minute, "Rin?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, finally...<strong>

**Sorry, I'm a bad writer. A~. Anyway, so the next chapter, Rin will get a fever and Len take care of her...**

**Aa, so review pleaseee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its 10:32 pm here and I'm so sleepy. I supposed to be sleeping or studying right now, not opening my fanfic account. Well, tomorrow I will have an Arabic exam, and I don't know anything about Arabic T.T**

**.**

**Aaa, anyway I love you so much Sychronicity girl , you lift my heart :')**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Rin's POV<em>**

Cold... cold... its cold. I can't take this cold anymore. I always get fever after I get cold. I stroke my cold arm skin while I walk through the empty road. What a stupid body I have! I'm so weak. I don't deserve to be the Student President! What a piece of trash I am, I should burn in hell!

Oh great, now I cry like a baby in the middle of the sidewalk.

"RIN!"

That voice...

My sight is blurring. I can't see well. I try to search where the voice came from. Ah, its infront of me. Wait... what is that yellow blob over there? Is that a dog poop or something? Oh shit, that thing is comming over me. The closer that thingy come, my sight slowly get clear. "L-Len, is that you?" I said weakly.

Len straightaway hold me and dragging me to his car, "Rin, what just happened? You're soaked!"

"God, I thought you were a dog poop, how silly..." I mumble.

He stare at me with surprised expression and shout, "What the hell? What?"

I smile weakly at him. I'm so weak that I can't say anything more. And all I can remember is just Len's blurred face, and his voice calling my name. All goes black.

.

_(later)_

_._

"Urgh, where am I?", I wake up and hold my head that feels very light.

"You're at home Rin, have a rest..." said Len gently. Wait a minute. LEN?!

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU GET IN HERE, HOW DID I..."

Suddenly Len places his index finger to my lips and says gently, "Shh, I told you to have a rest, didn't I?" I stare at him with annoyance and just go with what quasi Kagamine Len just said, "Fine."

We both keep silent for a moment. Seriously, how did Len and I ended up in my room? "Len, you need to tell me how you ended up here..." I said.

Len stares at me with his blank expression and turn to stare at the orange pictured ceiling of my room. He pauses and says, "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you should explain me why you was soaked, then I'll tell you how I ended up here, sounds good?"

I silent myself. Like, how can I tell Len that I was fall off the pool because I thought about him? Aa, no way! I'm thinking about my dignity right now!

"I was uh... thinking" I whisper, but Len manage to hear my voice.

Len looks directly at me and asks, "What were you thinking? Was your thought very important that you didn't pay attention to the path?"

"Its none of your business, idiot!" I screamed with blush on my face. God.

"Whoa, alright, alright, just calm down. I ended up here because I found you soaked in the middle of the road, so I came and brought you home. You happy now?" says Len looking at me weird. Am I that weird to him?

I keep silent, and finally these words comes out of my mouth, "I can't take cold..."

"Sorry?" asks Len a bit confused.

"I catch fever easily after I feel cold. My immune system is very weak. This... dumb body always bothering me..." I explain weakly while I watch my own pale and trembeling hand palms.

Len still staring at me, but his expression becomes more serious, "Then, whos taking care of you when you're sick? I mean... you know... after your parents died..."

Suddenly I giggle. But that giggle contains a deep sense of sadness, "Hmph, no one! No one cares about me now. My servants left me after my parents death because I couldn't pay them. I should've died, right?" I giggle humourless, and tears running down unexpectedly.

Len is speechless after hearing my explanation earlier. He keep his head down, like thinking of something. I can't guess what he's thinking. After a 10 seconds pause, he goes from where he stayed before and comming towards me. Shit, what's he gonna do to me?!

"L-Len what are you..."

"..."

Suddenly he bends his body towards me, and hugs me! "LEN, I KNEW IT YOU'RE GONNA RAPE ME! STAY AWAY OR I WILL CALL THE COPS!"

Len looks at me oddly, again. "What the hell are you talking about, Rin?"

Facepalm Rin, you're the most embarassing creature in the world.

He touches my forehead, still with his odd stare, and says, "Oh, you're burning." He thinks my brain messed up because my forehead is burning. He thinks I'm crazy, right?

"Rin, I can feel your sadness. I will be the one whos taking care of you..." he says and softened his eyes. After hugging me and all, he stand up and takes a bowl full of water with a small towel in it.

"Ta-taking care of me?! What do you mean?!" I ask with blushes on my cheeks.

Len takes the small towel from the bowl full of water, squeezes the towel, puts the damp towel onto my forehead, and says, "Rin, how could I leave a dying girl just like that?" He smile but doesn't look at me, still busy with the damp towel on my forehead.

"I'm not dying, stupid!"

"Well, almost dying,"

"Len, seriously, stop it! I can take care of myself!" I shout. But Len doesn't seem to pay attention at me. Stupid boy! Suddenly he went out from my room.

"Hey, where are you going, stupid?!"

**_Len's POV_**

"Len, seriously, stop it! I can take care of myself!" she shouts. Yeah, yeah, you arrogant girl. 1 minute ago she acted so weak, and now she's trying to act like a strong ass?!

Hmm, maybe I should get her some food in the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going, stupid?!" Rin's annoying voice on the second floor. Hh, just shut up already! She's not saying thank you or anything, instead she calls me 'stupid'. Urgh, and where is the kitchen?

I explore the big house of hers. Sometimes I get lost and ended up in bedrooms, backyard, or toilets, and finally I found the kitchen, located next to a living room.

I go into the kitchen and the kitchen is... clean. I mean, clean... clean! No food at all, just thin dust all over the place. This is odd. Does this girl cook? Does this girl know something about hygene?

I walk toward Rin's bedroom in the second floor and ask, "Rin, where have the foods gone?"

Rin looks embarrassed to hear the question. I can see her cheeks turn a little red. Rin said softly, "You see, I don't know how to cook, and ..."

"YOU WHAT ?!" I was shocked to hear Rin's answer, "THEN WHAT DID YOU EAT ALL THIS TIME? IMAGINARY FOOD?!" Don't tell me that she doesn't eat at all after her parent's death.

"What? I'm not that crazy Len! I eat instant foods." She answered shyly.

"Rin, instant foods are not healthy!" I shout. She keeps her head down. I just can't believe what this girl have been through. I mean, didn't her parents teach her how to cook? Oh well, her parents were important figures in their business world, they sure were busy, and didn't have much time for their children. Like my mom...

"Okay, Rin, tell me where is the nearby supermarket around here." I ask drowsily.

Rin stares at me like she knows what I'm gonna do next, "No no, you're not planning on buying me some food, right?"

"Uhm, well, since the foods are gone, so yes, I'm gonna buy you some foods."

"D-Don't!" she yells at me.

I pause and turning looking at her, "What's the problem?"

"I-I just... I just don't want to bother anyone because of me. That's all..." she stares at me in the eyes. Aww, this girl is so sweet, and so... adorable. My eyes softened and I smile at her, "Its alright Rin. Just tell me where is the supermarket."

Rin stare at me for a moment and says, "South, 500 metres from here..."

Aww, look! She just blushed. She's so adorable, I'm gonna hug her and squeeze her! She peeks at me for a moment and she's looking away, blushing so hard. Aww, am I that gorgeous? I chuckle about how cute Rin is.

"Okay Rin, I wan't you to have a rest. Don't worry, I won't be long..."

"Whatever." She answers tartly then turns her head away.

I get up from my spot and go to the supermarket that Rin told me before. Since I told my driver to go home without me, now I have to walk to the supermarket. Hmm, 500 metres is not that bad.

After I arrive at the supermarket, still with my school uniform, I start to pick some food and ingredients for Rin. I plan to make her simple and healthy food. So I choose Sausage Omlette and Salad.

At Rin's house, I put the foods and ingredients in the kitchen and go straight to Rin's bedroom, checking if she's still alright.

"Rin?" I greet before I reach her door room.

"Len, is that you?" she says weakly.

After I got in her room, I look at her face, and she's paler than before.

"Hey, you okay?" I say while I walk briskly towards Rin and replacing the towel on her forehead.

"No... I think my fever is getting worse." She answers.

Suddenly, a roar comes out from Rin's tummy. I pause and chuckle after hearing the sound. She blush. I smile at her and say, "Don't worry, I will make you Salad and..."

I haven't finished my sentence, and Rin's eyes glare at me with shock and shaking her head, "SALAD?! I DON'T WANT SALAD! I HATE SALAD!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sorry Rin, but you have to eat Salad! You don't get enough vitamins and nutrients lately!" I yell.

Rin still shaking her head, disagree. "NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!"

"RIN, STOP SWEARING AND EAT SALAD!"

"NOOOO!"

I sigh, thinking what should I do to make Rin eat the salad. And after 10 seconds, finally I got an idea.

"Please, Rin. I made this salad just for you. If you don't eat it, you will break my heart into pieces. Eat this salad for me, please..." I say, acting like a hopeless person. She looks at me with a strange expression, and at last... "Fine, I will eat your unprecious ugly salad!"

Yeah! My tactic is working smoothly! Well, what can I say? Fangirls always fall for that kind of seduction.

**_Rin's POV_**

"Please, Rin. I made this salad just for you. If you don't eat it, you will break my heart into pieces. Eat this salad for me, please..." he says hopeless. Oh noo, he just invoked me! And his face is... TOTALLY HANDSOME! Lenny-kun, I can't stand with that gorgeous face of yours, aa~.

KLAJSDFKJASHDFAKSJH

"Fine, I will eat your unprecious ugly salad!" I shout tartly.

"Aww, thanks Rin, you're such a good girl," he says smiling and taps on my head. Damn. Len goes to the kitchen to make me diner.

.

_(few minutes later)_

.

"Diner's ready!" Len yells as he opens my door room with his back, since both of his hands are holding the foods.

"So, what we have here?" I ask and try to get up from my sleep.

"I made you Sausage Omlette with rice, and salad." He answers and puts the foods on my lap. After I stare the food for a second... wow. Its so neat and fancy. This is what rich people eat, and the Sausage Omlette looks delicious.

"Whoa, Len. This is too fancy! Is it okay if I'm eating it?" I'm still busy admiring at Len's work.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks with one of his eyebrow up, showing that he doesn't understand about what I said earlier.

Oh, silly me. God, I forgot that fancy kind of food is very common for us. We eat expensive food everyday. Well, yes, I used to eat fancy food when my parents still alive, but since I don't have parents anymore, I become an economic person now.

"Oh, heheh, forget about it..." I giggle humourlessly.

Len stares at me and asks, "Hmm... so what do you want to eat first? Salad or the Omelette?"

I glare both of the foods that placed on my lap.

OMLETTE!

salad...

OMLETTE!

salad...

OMLETTE!

"I choose the salad..." I say in disgust.

Len rises his eyebrow, "Hey, you don't have to say that in disgust. I will feed you,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever... WHAT?!"

"I said I will feed you. Now shut up and say aaaaa..." he orders as he open his mouth and place the spoon full of salad infront of my face. Seriously, this is really weird. Finally I go with what Len wants me to do, and now the food is in my mouth.

"*gulp*"

*covering my mouth with both hands*

"Oh no, Rin, don't you dare puking on me! Hold on!"

"*HHOEEKK!*"

"..."

Oh, shit. I just puked on him.

"Shit. Rin, this is shit (-_-)"

"Eheheh... sorry... I guess..."

.

_(moments later)_

.

"Sorry Len. Eheheh..." I say as I making the 'tehee' expression. Len only glares at me. Aa! I'm so idiot!"

"Rin, that was sick! I almost puke after you puked on me." He yanks and he add, "If I hadn't brought my spare clothes, I would've wear those dreadful outfits of yours! Ewh."

"Stop Ewh-ing my outfit. They're fabulus!"

"Whatever, Rin! Now eat this salad, and don't fucking puke at me again!" he shouts.

His eyes turns very serious. Is he angry at me? What was I thinking, of course he's angry at me. I made him bother for me, made him cook for me, and I puked on him. Len hates me. I'm a worthless piece of trash.

* * *

><p><strong>Aa, sorry for the boring story line, I just can't stop blaming my self...<strong>

**T.T**

**I know there is a lot grammar mistake up there, since English is not my first language...**

**Well...**

**Yeah...**

**Heheh...**

**I'm gonna sleep now...**

***I'm so awkward T.T***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hhoah, so this is the 6th chapter, and well... Rin is confessing for the first time, and... yeah...**

**God I'm so awkward...**

**.**

**Okay so, merry christmas and happy new year everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Len's POV<em>**

"Whatever, Rin! Now eat this salad, and don't fucking puke at me again!" I shouted.

Rin just stared at me with a surprised expression and looked down, like she was thinking something. But then her expression turned very sad. I stared at her with confusion, and suddenly a tear fell down from her right eye. OMG.

"R-Rin, are you okay?" I asked her with shaky voice. I mean, did I do something wrong to her that made her cry?

"Why don't you just leave me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You hate me, right?! So just leave me!" her voice turned louder and higher.

"Whoa, what?! Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Well, I made you walk 500 metres from here to get me a food, and you made me food, and you taking care of me, and I puked on you, and..." she stopped her sentence and trying to cover her face with her trembling hands, then she cried very very bad.

Well, of course I panicked, seeing a sweet girl crying like that infront of me. And she thought that I hate her because all of that. I don't hate her, who would hate this cute little girl.

"Calm down, I don't hate you because of that. I did it for free..." I smiled at her, hoping that she sees my smile and stop crying.

She stare at me for a second and cried again, "No! You hate me! You swore at me!"

Wait did I swore at her? I didn't realize that.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Haven't finished with my sentence, Rin suddenly added, "And... you were avoiding me today..." she lowered her voice looking away, avoiding an eye contact.

"Y-you... knew?"

"Of course I knew! I was thinking about you all the time, Len!" she yelled, and stare at me in the eye.

"That's why you were soaked. You were thinking about me, didn't you?" I asked her.

She gasped in surprise and blushed heavily. It means, yes, and all of this happen because of me. Now I'm the bad guy L.

"Rin, first of all, I'm really sorry about this. But you should just forget your feeling towards me, because I can't..."

"ITS NO USE! Even if I try to forget you, I just can't! I-I just hate that I love you..." she blushed, and wipe her tears away.

I... Really, I don't know what to say anymore. It kinda surprised me that she said that she loves me. She... loves me. There's actually a person who fall in love with me. Well, I mean falling in love with people is very hard. Me personally, I haven't fall in love with a person, yet. Does she knows what she's talking about?

"Rin, I don't know, but do you have any idea what love is?" I asked.

She quiets for a couple of seconds and stared at me, smiling sweetly. Then she answered, "I may not know about love, but... I don't know. Sometimes I wonder why this feeling won't go away. Why do I so into you so much when you are the person I hate the most in this world. You're so stupid, and idiot, and annoying, and weird, and your face is really bothering to look at, and mister show off and..."

She looked away and added, "But... the more I hate you, the more I love you. Love is weird..."

"..."

**_Rin's POV_**

"But... the more I hate you, the more I love you. Love is weird." I said.

I was afraid to look at Len, seeing his expression towards these things that I told him. So I looked away. This is awkward. I just confessed to the great Kagamine Len, the most popular boy in school that have or maybe will never accept girls love confession. But this is kind of relief for me, because from all these years, its actually my first time to confess to Len, although he already knew that I have feeling for him.

I think Len is speechless now. We've been one minute not talking a single word. I still not bear to see Len's expression. I sighed. Then suddenly a hand reached my left cheek, and it was Len's hand! He cupped my cheek and pulling my head softly to look at his face. He was smiling so handsome at me, like an angel. Of course I couldn't stop him from touching my cheek. I just let him, and I like it. I like it so much. My heart beats fast, and I can't help but to blush. He recognized my blush and chuckled.

"Rin, really. I give up if you're the one who's confessing. I just can't stand with your cuteness. But... I'm sorry that I can't reply your feeling towards me."

Well, I actually didn't really shocked with his answer. I knew Len would say that, because I understand, a perfect guy like him won't fall in love with an ordinary girl... like me.

"Its okay, I can understand. Seeing you everyday, makes my day coloured. Even though sometimes It makes me annoyed for no reason..." I answered.

He laughed, "Am I really annoying to you?"

"Yes, very! You're very irritating!" I teased him and laughed.

I don't know, the sad and tense moments somehow become happy for a blink. We teased each other, laughed at each other, like we were a close friend. I think Len is really good at making friends.

"Come on, Rin. You haven't finish your salad!" he suddenly said.

"Aw, that food again?! Can we just eat the omlette instead?!"

"If you eat this Salad, I will give you an orange juice. Okay?"

After heard 'orange juice' I screamed, "OMG?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE ORANGE?!"

He then put his expression like a master of detective, "It's obvious. Every corner of your room, there are things that related to oranges. And you chose an orange flavoured ice cream when I took you to Enji Ice Cream. Well, so I thought you're an orange lover."

Ohh God. He's so good! And, he remembered what I ordered in Enji Ice Cream. Aww, isn't he the most perfect guy in the world 3

WHAT THE HELL?! (-_-)

"Alright, fine. I will eat the salad." I said. He then smiled and feed me. He's like a babysitter. Hngg.

The salad was not tasty, but because Len is the one who feed me, I don't really mind about how bad the taste was. I just mind about my face, trying not to look bad and ugly infront of him when I open my mouth to eat and munch the food. Just imagine when the person who you like is feeding you. You don't wanna look bad and making weird faces infront of them, right?

Minutes passed, and didn't realize that I finished the salad very quickly. "Good. Now you can taste the omlette that I made for you," Len spoke. He reached a plate with omlette and rice on it and started to feed me again.

When the first time I tried the omlette, I was surprised. It was so... good! "Len, how did you make this. This is amazing!" I complimented him.

He just smiled at me and kept feeding me. "Rin, tomorrow I want you to have a rest, and..."

"Are you saying that I can't go to school tomorrow?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, yes. Because you're still sick and..."

"No! If I don't go to school tomorrow, I will have to catch up with that so many lessons!"

Len then sighed. "I will teach you when you get better. It's okay, I have studied those lessons. I will come to your house tomorrow after school, so don't worry,"

I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him in a hopless face. He smiled and suddenly jumped, "Oh, I forgot the orange juice. Wait here, I will get the orange juice downstairs."

.

.

.

"Hmm, that orange juice makes me feel better. Thanks!" I said to Len as I sipped another orange juice.

"Glad you like it..." he smiled, then he added, "Okay, now its time for you to sleep."

I didn't realize its 9.00 pm now. So then I lay down on my bed and Len put the blanket on me, and turned off the lights.

Oh, Len said he's still worried about me, so he said that he will sleep here tonight. Well, I offered him to sleep downstairs in the guest room because its more tidy then another room in the second floor, but he refused.

"If I sleep far away from you, how do I know that you're gonna be okay?" he said that with a dreamy look. Aww...

And now, he ended up sleeping in the corner of my bed with a chair. He sleeps fast. I think today is a tiring day for him, and that's because of me. Hmm... This is the first time I had a sleepover with a boy.

Why does Len care about me that much? Does he... like me?

I wonder if he had done this to another girl...

.

...Goodnight Len...

* * *

><p><strong>A bit boring? Sorry... T.T<strong>

**Okay, I love you guys I'm so awkward...**

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year again everyone...**


End file.
